Trapped
by NatureGirl202
Summary: "Ward glanced away. She glanced at the timer. One minute, three seconds." Fairly short one-shot.


**A/N: So, I've kind of had SkyeWard on the brain for the last week or so lol and this just came to me. This is my first time writing a fanfic for this fandom, so apologies if the there has been some butchering. ^^" idk I'm not completely satisfied with the end (would've like if this had turned out longer), but like I said it's my first and I'm going to bed any minute so oh well. xP**

They were trapped, standing between a bomb and a locked steel door. The keypad to open the door was located outside the room- stupid, really –and her poor laptop had a couple bullet holes through it, rendering it useless. Their comms were also completely silent, having lost signal as soon as they entered the room. Ward had cursed himself for a solid five minutes after the door had suddenly slid shut behind them. He should've known it was a trap. The wide open door was entirely too convenient an escape from the firefight they'd been running from. Still, it had given them time to catch their breath. That was, though, until Skye had turned her eyes from her poor, unfortunate laptop and seen the timer. She had pointed it out to Ward and the man had let out an obscene word that just may or may not have turned her on had this not been a life or death situation.

She stood near Ward as he kneeled in front of the timer, examining the wires that were _all the same color, dammit_. She shifted uneasily every few seconds, deciding to focus her energy on _not_ babbling like a scared idiot, because Ward really needed to focus and he also probably didn't need to spend what might've been his last moments on Earth listening to her list all the things she had never gotten to do in life, some of which ranging into the TMI zone.

Ward let out a curse, before straightening and standing up. She let his explanation go right over her head, because really, all she needed to get from it was that there was a bomb ticking down on them and Ward wasn't able to disarm it. She bit her lip and looked up into his deep eyes.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" she tried to make it a light statement, because joking was one of her fall back defenses and hey, if she had to go out without a fight, then at the very least she could go out joking. Her fright managed to come through her fake amusement, though, making her tone sound slightly mangled. She also wasn't oblivious to the irony. This was her first time in the field since getting shot by Quinn. It had taken frustratingly long for her to convince everyone she was ready and she was fine and she'd be the perfect agent, listening to every order and not doing anything reckless. Just because she almost died once, doesn't mean it's gonna happen again, she'd told them.

Ward glanced away. She glanced at the timer. One minute, three seconds.

In her mind flashed everything she wanted to do. Everything she would've done once she'd gotten out of that stupid hospital bed, if she was smart. You'd think almost dying would've taught her her lesson, but nope. She was dense, apparently.

"Skye, I…" Ward's voice broke through her thoughts and she realized there _was_ still one thing on that list of hers that she could obtain.

_Screw it_, she thought with finality, reaching forward and tangling a hand into Ward's dark hair, before bringing his lips crashing down onto hers. He tensed for a second and she was smug that she had actually caught the robot off guard, before he responded, kissing her back with a fervor to match her own. It wasn't a slow or sensuous kiss like she'd imagined a couple times- to be honest, her imagination tended to switch back and forth between loving and sweet and hot and take-me-to-the-bed-right-now. Instead, it was fast and slightly desperate as the electricity sparked between them and her entire body warm. With one of his hands tangled in her hair and the other pressing against the small of her back, she almost forgot they were about a minute away from dying.

And then the door slid open and the two jumped apart, Ward reaching for his gun as he instinctively took a step in front of Skye. Relief coursed through the both of them, however, when they saw Coulson in the doorway.

"Let's go."

They made it out not a second before the room exploded.

* * *

It turned out that, in the end, the mission had been a success. They'd acquired the object they'd been after- a _classified_ object, much to Skye's frustration. The only casualty had been Skye's poor laptop, causing Fitzsimmons to give her some sympathetic pats on the back, and the worst of the injuries had only been a few cuts and bruises. Things had gone so well, in fact, that she didn't have much else to think about except the kiss with Ward and how she hoped she was just imagining the painful awkwardness between the two now. Well, the awkwardness that was there when he wasn't avoiding her. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when she thought of his behavior. It brought on a familiar urge: the urge to both punch him and kiss him senseless.

It was the middle of the night and she was pouring herself a glass of milk when they came face to face again. They both froze when their eyes met, the usual spark passing between them, and she half expected him to just turn around and walk away, because he was _that_ obvious, but he didn't. Instead, he shifted his stance slightly, scratched the back of his neck, and spoke.

"Look, Skye, about-"

She shook her head and held up a hand, cutting him off. "Don't. I know what you're going to say." She walked up to him, crossing her arms over her chest as her eyes focused in on the space behind him. "It was a mistake. You thought we were going to die, so you know, 'what the hey!' Besides, it's against protocol and you're my SO and blah blah bla-"

She was cut off as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

**A/N: Review please? :3**


End file.
